


The Ship That Sails Itself

by pleasesetdanonfire



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesetdanonfire/pseuds/pleasesetdanonfire
Summary: Mark feels sick and needy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute thought.

Sean had been staying at Mark's for a couple of days now. And yet, for the majority of today he had been left on his own. Mark had disappeared without saying much of anything. He wondered if Mark was getting annoyed with his company. He figured if the older man had went off to record he would have said something to let Sean know. So, maybe he was avoiding him? The Irishman wandered down the hall and stopped at Mark's door, which was slightly ajar, and rapped on it lightly. He heard a small groan in response so he pushed it open all the way.

"Maerk?" Sean tried. Mark was leaning against his headboard, his phone in his hand.

"Ugh. What do you want?" The Korean responded rather briskly. And with that, the green haired man knew Mark wanted to be left alone. 

"Uh. Nevermind, I guess." Sean muttered, turning back toward the corridor. 

"Seeeaaannn," Mark called, "I'm feeling kinda sick so whatever you need just feel free to raid the house for it."

"Oh." The younger paused, turning back toward the doorway. "Do you need anything? Why didn't yeh tell me yeh weren't feeling well, earlier?" He inquired.

"I just wanted to lie down as soon as possible. And some Tylenol and water would be great." The black haired man replied. 

"Comin' right up."

"I'll reward you with a brojob."

"I'll bring yeh're medicine, yeh can keep the brojob." Sean said, grinning and shaking his head as he disappeared down the hall. Mark could hear clanking and and rattling from the kitchen and within a few seconds more sean reappeared in the bedroom holding a glass and a couple pills. He sat on the edge of the bed, handing the items to Mark. Mark downed the pills and took a few sips, setting the cup on his bedside table when he was done. The Irishman attempted to stand, but was abruptly pulled back down by Mark.

"Stay. I need you to stay to make sure I still have a pulse." Mark mumbled. Sean chuckled and rolled his eyes, leaning back on the headboard. Mark curled up against him with his head on his stomach.

"What...do yeh think yeh're doin', Mr. Plier?"

"Just kill me." Mark groaned, gripping the smaller man's shirt and pouting.

"Nah. I like watchin' yeh suffer." Sean smirked. The Korean only pouted in response. "Ugh. Just go to sleep."

"Working on it."

"Not on me."

"But I'm so comfortable. Jack, I'm dying. I need to be loved. PLLEEAASSSEE." Mark whined, pouting up at the Irishman.

"Quit poutin' at me, yeh big baby."

"Just stay until I fall alseep. Then you can push me off of you and leave." The older argued.

"...Fine." Sean agreed, crossing his arms and scowling. Mark gave a low chuckle in response, curling into him more.

 

 

* * *

Mark shifted, his upper half was elevated. And holy fuck, he was way too hot. Why the hell did his body feel like it was on fire? He opened his eyes, meeting black fabric and Reaper's face. Oh. Right. He glanced up at Sean's sleeping face. He was still mostly sitting up against the headboard, head tilted into his left shoulder and his mouth hanging open while he breathed heavily. That couldn't be comfortable. 

"Jack, wake up." Mark sat up and nudged at his arm. "Come on, man." He tried again, poking at his cheek. Sean grumbled and smacked Mark's hand away, sitting up and rubbing at his face. "You stayed and cuddled me." Mark gave a smug grin.

"Not on purpose. I fell asleep. Shut up." The blue-eyed man glared. Mark's grin grew wider.

"Oh, if the Septiplier Fandom ever found out about this." He chuckled.

"Yeah. So I suggest you don't tell twitter." Sean demanded, gripping Mark's hair and pulling his head up to look him in the eyes. 

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Mark growled. Sean let go of the brown locks and shifted his legs over the edge of the bed and stretched. When he looked back over, Mark was jabbing at his phone in a hurried manner.

"Fischbach, I swear to Christ if yeh're tweetin' about this-" Sean started.

"I'm not!" Mark protested, grinning widely.

"Maerk!"

"No!"

"Gimme the fooking phone!"

"No!" Mark screamed, rolling off the bed as Sean made a dive for his hands. He sped into the hall, an embarrassed Youtuber hot on his heels.


End file.
